Marlard and Tiny Toons Characters
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: Parody of Miranda. Now a Remake.


(Starts in the hospital where all the babies in the beds.)

 **Narrator:** All the childs are born. But not everyone felt born in difference. Some people born to grow to become a waiter or a ice cream man or a DVD maker or even a baker. Some will only be really good at making Jell-O salad. (Nurse picks up a baby and took it to the window) Most humans are better nicer then done. Sometimes they inquired, and most of one way then another, for better or worse. (She show the it's father name Carl, grunts and leaves.) Most family called Hinkerson are love that human child and the father Carl ask his mother Winona are talking each of these months.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Winona my dear, I just expecting about my little son.

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Look, Carl

 **Narrator:** Carl and Winona Hinkerson lived in a very nice house in Philadelphia. But they where nice to people and mean and cruel. The Hinkerson parents are all keen and polite and get concerned at all. But they now are most that he was a rather extraordinary child.

(A baby was covered in red stuff, Winona sees him and yell.)

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Oh, no! Marlard look at the mess you made!

 **Narrator:** They name him, Marlard.

(Winona wipes the red stuff of the table.)

 **Winona Hinkerson:** You supposed to eat the tomato paste. (She put Marlard into a sink.)

 **Narrator:** By the time he was 2, Marlard have learned everything and what people can do. And he had loads of things

 **Narrator:** Marlard was all alone doing everything.

(On My Way-Rusted Root begins, as Marlad was putting empty bag of sugar into a trash can. Marlard making pancakes and have breakfast.)

 **Man#1:** On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way.

 **Man#2:** I would like to reach out my hand. I may see you, I may tell you to run. You know what they say about the young. Well pick me up with golden hand

 **Narrator:** By the time he was 5, Marlard reads every newspapers and books around the house. One night, he was went to see his father and come to ask.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** You going to read some books? Are you serious, son?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** No, dad. It was my thought.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Yeah, right. Son, I knew though about interesting things.

 **Narrator:** By the time he was 7, Marlard watch the TV about sports. Such as bowling, basketball, baseball, car race and golf. Marlard look at the golf.

 **Sport Announcer:** (On TV) Here they are, Five Golf Players. Frist player: Ned Connery. Second player: Victor Montgonna Third player: Randell Vinnie. Fourth player with spider legs shirt: Fred Percival. And fifth spiky shoulder knee pads and cape player: Neville Buckienana. They going to win a golf trophy...

 **Narrator:** Marlard had an imaginations ideas about what if look like when he was going to wonderful land that has got golf to play with.

 **Narrator:** By the time he was 8, his mother, Winona came to tell Marlard about playing golf.

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Marlard, sweetheart, somtimes

(In Marlard's room, Marlard crying and tear drop went into a book.)

 **Narrator:** Sometimes, Marlard longer for a friend, that he was

 **Carl** **Hinkerson:** Look, son.

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Wow. Look, Carl. Look the makers how to made lots of toy robots.

 **Narrator:** By the time he was 9, Marlard watch people making toy robots on TV. He watched how people making robots for a toy store. Marlard having another imagination about what if look like when he was going to see all the robots people in the land. Such as, he imagination that some robot in the shopping that sell food and stuff in underseas.

(The camera zooms on the road and pasting houses, wheat filed and citys. Then it goes underwater with lots of fish. A big shopping centre with lots of fish robots that sell all the things.)

 **Robots workers:** (Blubber)

 **Robot Baker:** Welcome. Robo Shopping Center. Buy things. Get some.

(All the people buy lots of things and went in and out. Back at Marlard's house, Marlard still watching.)

 **Narrator:** Secondly he imagination about in junk yards to have music and discos things that some broken toys, empty food packet, wreak cars and other rubbish things.

(The camera zooms on the road and pasting houses, road works and harbour. A big junk yard with all the garbage in the areas. All the rubbish comes to live and explore around.)

 **Narrator:** And lastly, Marlard imagination, that some robots are in space. Created the planet made out with scraps and made a theme park for aliens and spacemans are come to visit and have fun.

(The camera zooms up the sky, panning past the moon and into space. The camera pans past the sign which says "Amusement Park." There is a planet that says "Planet Scrapter." It is an robots theme park where the aliens go to, the park had a lot of rides and it had an robot head as an entrance. We see the ride with a robot zapping ships around it. It continues zapping until it got on target and the ship flies and then it lands on the parking lot and the two aliens are unharmed, but the kid is not happy with his mum.)

 **Alien Boy:** (Bored) Let's leave, mother, this place is too boring. I am not going there again.

 **Robobosstron:** (Turned off TV angrily) Are you all listening? Did you hear him? Did you hear what the alien say? That silly brat is right. It happens every year. I told you once and I told you a 20 millions, millions, millions times. (Yells) WE NEED NEW ATTRACTIONS!

 **Three Rosaucers:** Right!

 **Robobosstron:** Massive ones!

 **Rosaucers Platehead:** Uh-huh.

 **Robobosstron:** (To Rosaucers Platehead) Get it?!

 **Rosaucers Platehead:** Biggers things ever. (Fixing Robobosstron's finger using screwdriver)

 **Rosaucers Section:** Yes, quite right, boss.

 **Robobosstron:** (Pouring can of oil on his glass) Look! Look and listen, everyone! The customers was always right! (He throws the can on Rosaucers Rator) The customers was always right!

 **All Rosaucers:** Yeah

 **Robobosstron:** (He started drinking oil making a evil smiled) Always!

(Drips of oil lands on Rosaucers Spiker)

 **Robobosstron:** Okay then, we need something... We need something... (He hits Rosaucers Rator and Wires) ...uppsy!

 **Rosaucers Platehead:** Uppsy! Wow!

 **Robobosstron:** Something eating. (He step on the remote and the TV turns on)

 **Rosaucers Platehead:** Eating. Yummy!

 **Robobosstron:** We need something... something... something... We need something...

 **Rosaucers Wires:** Tiny? Opps.

 **Rosaucers Platehead:** Look! Tiny!

 **Robobosstron:** (Surprised) Tiny?

(He turns to the TV to see all the Tiny Toons episodes)

 **Robobosstron:** (Smiling excitedly) Yes! Tiny! That's it! I have a brilliant idea ever for all the attractions! We need Tiny!

 **Rosaucers Wires:** Yes!

 **Robobosstron:** Get all the Tiny Toons!

 **Rosaucers Spiker:** Sir, there's only one problem about Tiny Toons. They're from Earth. What if they can't come?

 **Robobosstron:** (Glaring) Er, what's that? What if they can't come? (He grabs Rosaucers Spiker) Make 'em!

 **Rosaucers Spiker:** (Croaking) Cool.

 **Robobosstron:** Make 'em! (Laughing Evilly)

(The camera zooms away from Planet Scrapter. Back in Earth, the camera zooms in the car. Where Marlard, his sister and the parents are driving. That arrive at the cafe. They got out)

 **Teenage Child#1:** Clarkson!

 **Ken Clarkson:** I'm coming. I'm coming.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** You okay, lad?

 **Winnoa Hinkerson:** You're nearly fell down at the table.

 **Ken Clarkson:** Yes, you can say that. Oh, I'm Ken Clarkson, sir, ma'am.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Well just call me Carl Hinkerson and this Winnoa. That's our 5 year old girl, Loppy.

 **Ken Clarkson:** Hi.

 **Loppy Hinkerson:** Hi.

(Suddenly, a giant rocket made out of scrap metals flies by and the people in the city gasped in shock and it disappeared. All the people get confused.)

 **Carl Hinkerson:** What the hell is that?

(People screamed and run out of the way. The rocket went into the manhole and goes thought the giant water pipe. Inside the rocket cockpit are the Rosaucers and Rator drives the rocket. They fly though the pipe.)

 **Rosaucers Rator:** Hang on very tight!

(They continue flying through the water pipe. The rocket shakes and the Rosaucers scream and they see the Tiny Toons logo with Warner Bros. logo and the Looney Tunes theme song plays as they fly towards it.)

 **Rosaucers Rator:** How greatful!

 **Rosaucers Platehead:** Wow!

(They fly through the logo and entered Acme Acres. On the ground there was Buster Bunny's House and inside was Buster Bunny come out of the door.)

 **Buster Bunny:** Greeting Tooners, I'm the host Buster Bunny along with my lovley bunny hare, Babs Bunny.

 **Rosaucers Rator:** One small step for kai!

 **Rosaucers Platehead/Wires/Sections/Spiker:** Kai!

 **Rosaucers Section:** (Pulling out a flag) One giant leap for Planet Scrapter by Rosaucers!

(Section hits Rator on the head with his flag and Rator screamed in pain.)

 **Babs Bunny:** And one crack floor for Buster's Room.

(Buster and Babs sees the Rosaucers coming down from the ramp and the Rosaucers look up at Buster and Babs.)

 **Rosaucers Section:** We're here to look and find the two little rabbits called Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny.

 **Buster Bunny:** Hmm? Buster Bunny? And Babs Bunny? Say, do they got two long ears... (They show them their ears.) ...like this?

 **Babs Bunny:** And does they jumps around like this?

(They jumps around the room)

 **Rosaucers Rator/Platehead/Wires/Sections/Spiker:** Yes!

 **Buster Bunny:** And dose Buster Bunny say, "And that's a wrap" at the end of Tiny Toons like this? (Babs pulls a Tiny Toon logo. Buster Bunny come out of the hole with carrot.) And that's a wrap.

 **Rosaucers Rator/Platehead/Wires/Sections/Spiker:** (Excited) Yeah!

 **Rosaucers Section:** Hold on there, Mr and Miss Tiny Toon!

 **Rosaucers Rator:** Okay, move slowly towards your telephone and contact all your Tiny Toons friends. We're going to take you for a ride!

 **Rosaucers Wires:** Move it, you two.

 **Rosaucers Spiker:** Yes, great and wow! (He hovers towards Rator.) So when we do it? (Rator felt annoyed and wreak Spiker's head with a hammer. He felt very dizzy.) When we leave? (He falls down)

(Back in the real world, Hinkerson's family and Ken arrives at the zoo.)

 **Narrator:** Soon one then another, Carl agrees Ken to come and stay with them for the day.

 **Miss Gannor Gillbur:** Next area, was the coyotes.

 **Tour Computer:** This is Coyote Area. The dangerous wolf that eats anything. For example, coyotes was looking for food

 **Girl:** Wow that was funny.

 **Tour Computer:** In Tiny Toons Adventures, a little grey coyote look like Wile E called a Calamity Coyote with pink trainers shoe. Who like the same before, he tried to catches little red Road Runner with blue shoes name Little Beeper. In every Tiny Toons episode, Calamity use ACME things like Wile E to catch the Little Beeper. Here's a clip for funny Calamity cartoon called Falling for Pizza.

(Little Beeper gave Calamity a pizza with chill on. As Calamity about to eat it, Hamton Pig came in.)

 **Hamton Pig:** (Jumps in front of the screen) Whoa! Stop this cartoon! (Hamton pantings, as Calamity put up a sign say, "Hamton, what are you doing here?". Little Beeper put up a sign say, "What's wrong, Hamton?".) We got an emergency cartoon characters at ACME Theater to go to.

 **Little Beeper:** Beep! Beep! (Running off)

 **Hamton Pig:** Hey! Little Beeper, wait for me!

(Hamton runs after him. Calamity eats a pizza. Then he's started to burn up and rocketed off. Then nothing else happens on screen.)

 **Zookeeper Lady:** That strange. What happened?

(Back in Acme Acres, all of the Tiny Toons went to the ACME Theater for a meeting. Calamity flies down from the sky, crashing through the roof and lands on the floor. Then Plucky Duck comes in with towels and holding a scrub brush.)

 **Plucky Duck:** Stand aside. Here comes Plucky! (He hits Arnold) Ahh! (To Himself) It always wet when they interrupted my shower. So, Buster and Babs, what is big emergency about?

 **Rosaucers Section:** You better sit down.

 **Rosaucers Rator:** The boss will like to see you. (To Rosaucers Platehead) Bring the screen.

(Rosaucers Platehead pulls a screen device and put it on the floor. The screen opens and it turns on an Robobosstron appears on the screen.)

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) Hello, Tiny Toons. Allow me to introduced myself. My name is Robobosstron. I am the boss owner of the theme park in Planet Scrapter. And you all are now my prisoners.

(There was a moment of silence then the Tiny Toons start laughing.)

 **Fifi La Fume:** Oh, la, la! There's no such thing!

 **Plucky Duck:** Oh, no! No that! (Laugh)

(Robobosstron grunted as hit the top of the desk and points at them)

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen/Angrily) This is no time for joke! I want you all to come to my amusement park in outer space. Therefore, you can be all star of my attractions as my slaves. So, no joke, no fooling, no nothing at all. Just... just... just be step having fun at my park. (He points at all the Tiny Toons) And if you don't... (To Rosaucer Spiker) ...show them.

 **Rosaucers Spiker:** My pleasure.

(Rosaucers Spiker's eyes glow white and fire the electric beam at the vase making Buster and Babs scare in horror. The other Tiny Toons put their hands up.)

 **Buster Bunny:** Now, now, now, now! Hold on a sec!

 **Montana Max:** Oh, yeah, you pesky bunnies.

 **Buster Bunny:** (To Rator/Section/Platehead/Wires/Spiker and Robobosstron) (Pulls out a golf club and ball) We challenge you to the golf.

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) Okay, then. Golf it is. Alright, I'm gonna make you a deal, Tinys. If you beat us in the golf game, you'll stay in Acme Acres in Earth. But if we win, then you all are coming to Planet Scrapter in the theme park for attractions.

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) Hmm. (To Rator/Section/Platehead/Wires/Spiker) Hey, guys. Come here. (Whispering)

 **Rosaucers Wires:** Okay, then.

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) Leave that to me.

(At Los Angeles Golf Course, the people crowed at the Five Golf Players doing golf games.

 **Lady Golf Fan:** Sweetheart, are you feeling about this seat this time?

 **Male Golf Fan:** This is good as I can get.

 **Robobosstron:** I've got all five talents. (Laugh) The humans where now all unconscious. Now deliver them to five Rosaucers. (He makes an evil grimed) Those Tiny Toons where in for a big surprise.

(He walks off and leaved the golf coruse as Neville's arm swing around as the people gasp and some doctors came. The camera switches to a Marlard's House where the news is on TV.)

 **Newsman:** The most shocking development, Five Golf Players at golf course in Los Angeles have been disabled and gone haywire during a game competition to win a cup. They all suffering and out cold. Watch Ned Connery.

(Carl and Winona are watching the news as Ned Connery wiggle around.)

 **Carl Hinkerson:** I wounder how he happens.

 **Newsman:** It wasn't just now in Los Angeles when manger couldn't believes his eyes in horror. Check out Victor Montgonna, Randell Vinnie and Fred Percival.

 **Coach:** What the hell's going on?!

 **Man:** You alright, Percival?

 **Fred Percival:** Yeah, I'm fine. (He falls over)

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Hmm, I don't know, Carl. They must be ill or cold.

(Marlard comes in and look at the TV.)

 **Newsman:** It all just happened when they got sting by wasp or a honey bees. Watch closely to fifth player Neville Buckienana's golf club.

(The golf club went to popcorn stands and destroys it.)

 **Newsman:** We are now we take forum to live in Las Vegas. Where Square Team are refusing to go into a changing room.

(The camera switches to Las Vegas golf club, reporters, camera men, and fans gather around the Square Team and manager comes out of the locker room.)

 **Benny:** You don't known what happened to Connery, Montgonna, Vinnie, Percival and Buckienana

 **Manager:** Hey, Benny, that's was in Los Angeles, 270.3 miles away.

(The camera switches back to Marlard's House.)

 **Winona Hinkerson:** I wounder what's going on?

 **Narrator:** The Hinkerson wounder what could have happened to the Five Golf Players. They are confess something wrong with them. Especially for 10 year old Marlard who has now feeling about these players, they might going to cancelled all the golf games all around the world. Next day at the car renter store, Carl encounter the guy.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Hi, I'm Carl Hinkerson, to rent and buy all the cars in cash. What can do for you, Mr...

 **Jeremy Smith:** I'm Jeremy Smith, principal of my school.

 **Buster Bunny:** Okay, now which all the Tiny Toon have every played golf before?

 **Plucky Duck:** I have a coach! And there's a new thought that need to ask you two. (Disco music plays as Plucky Duck did a fashion show he tried on random jerseys.) What you think? I could swing the ball using a club. It goes to the greatest hole.

 **Babs Bunny:** Okay, Plucky. Nice outfit.

 **Buster Bunny:** Okay then. Shirley, you want to swing the club then hit the ball?

 **Shirley Loon:** Thanks, Buster.

 **Babs Bunny:** Fifi, Calamity, Furball, Hamton, you go after Shirley can do swing?

(Calamity cames in and pulls out a sing say, "Sure." Fifi, push Calamity's head down.)

 **Fifi La Fume:** Okay, Babs.

 **Hamton Pig:** I'll play after Furball have finished.

 **Montana Max:** Oh, no you don't. I'll show everyone who I can swing the golf ball on the hole. Pitty those five small flying saucer with eyes can't hit the ball.

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen. To Rator/Section/Platehead/Wires/Spiker) Okay, then. Is time! Activate the talents!

(Rosaucers Rator, Section, Platehead, Wires and Spiker begins to action, but stop for confused.)

 **Rosaucers Rator:** "Activate the talents"?

 **Rosaucers Platehead:** How we going to activate?

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) With this.

(A metal box lid opens and out comes a golf ball with electric around.)

 **Rosaucers Wires:** What it is, boss?

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) These are the talents what I stolen from. And if you activated, you have to touch the ball and see what happens.

 **Rosaucers Sections:** We can't touch it, is very elective.

 **Rosaucers Spiker:** We been shocked around and our batteries will fried up.

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) Ooooohhhhhh, you think so do ya? But then... (He reaches the slaves power switches on his chest.)

 **Rosaucers Rator:** No, boss! No!

 **Rosaucers Sections:** Don't do this again!

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) I do this... again! (He switches the slave power. And red eletric static all around the Rosaucers in pain. The Tiny Toons turned around and see all Rosaucers that electrocuted. The Rosaucers eyes turned red in evil.) Now then, touch the ball.

 **Rostars Spiker:** (Sound deeper robotic voice) Hey, little cat. Boo!

 **Robobosstron:** (On Screen) Yes! The transformation's working. With this power, I can create all the Rosaucers into giant robots form. Nothing anyone can beat those things. (To Rostars Wires) Okay, take them down.

 **Rostars Wires:** (Sound deeper robotic voice) As you command, boss.

(The screen close and float away as Rostars Wires realised antenna dish on his wire tentacles and fire the electricity beams at the devoit causing all the Tiny Toons rans backwards. Rostars Section picks up a golf club.)

 **Rostars Section:** Now, to wrack them down for a little golf game.

(He slammed the golf club to the ground which causes an earthquake on the course the Tiny Toons run around until they get stuck in the middle, Calamity, Furball, Shirley and Hamton hug each other, Plucky, Montana Max, and Fifi looks up at them.)

 **Plucky Duck:** Those little robot like flying saucers turn into a superstars!

 **Montana Max:** They giant robots!

 **Fifi La Fume:** Oh, la, la! They Rostars!

(Rostars Section breaks the golf club in half in his strong hands then they leave the course.)

 **Rostars Spiker:** Bye-bye.

(As they leave they shake the ground and a hotel goes to the ground.)

 **Buster Bunny:** (To audience) Hmm. I think we need more help.

(Back in the real world, Marlard was drawing as Carl comes in)

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Hey you, go to school?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Yes.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** First thing in the morning.

(The scene changes to Carl drives to school.)

 **Narrator:** Carl was taken Marlard to school for a very first day. Marlard never been to school, but he knew he never tried before. So the matter for, Marlard arrives to see the building he had ever seen.

(Marlard enters the gate and looks around.

 **Ralph Zimmer:** Hi, little lad. What's yours?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Marlard.

 **Ralph Zimmer:** Oh, a 10 year old boy. Perhaps you doing a P.E activity to push a ball in a hole. How about, a giant metal ball? Then push the ball in the hole?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** No, I can't. It's too big and heavy to push the ball in the hole.

 **Ralph Zimmer:** Ooohhh, but you hurt Sport's feelings.

 **Marlard Hinkerson:**

 **Ralph Zimmer:** Sporty.

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Okay, then. Here goes.

(He push the giant ball and start rolled slowly to the hole. Under the ground, Buster is under the ground using a magnet to lure the ball into the hole.)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Well, here goes nothing.

(Michael reach from the hole. Before he can grab the giant metal ball, a fishing line appears from the hole and grabs Marlard's belly, it pulls him down the hole. Ralph, Sporty, Ken and all the P.E Class get confused.)

(In the tunnel, Marlard is being dragged further down into the tunnel and went into the water pipe. He sees the Tiny Toons Adventures logo with Warner Bros. logo ahead, he went through it. He is in Acme Acres. He flies down from the sky and into their town. He crashes down onto the ground. Marlard got up and saw Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny with the fishing rod on her hand in front of him.)

 **Buster Bunny:** How did do, little boy. And welcome to Acme Acres

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** (Surprised) Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny?

 **Babs Bunny:** Um, you didn't expecting a Peter Rabbit who had a fly on the nose?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** You two, are cartoons. You're not real.

 **Buster Bunny:** Not real, are we? If we not real...

 **Babs Bunny:** Can we do this?

(Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny grabs by the shirt and kisses him with a big smackaroo. Marlard wipes his mouth, disgusted.)

 **Plucky Duck:** (Shows up wearing a doctor's uniform) Stand aside. Let the doctor take a look.

(He pulls the lever and Marlard is lifted in the air as he sits on the chair. He looks down and sees the Tiny Toons.)

 **Plucky Duck:** Oops. A little high.

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** No. No. Don't.

 **Plucky Duck:** Going down! (Pulls the lever.)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** AAAAAAHHHHHH!

(He lands to the ground unharmed. The Tiny Toons claps and hold up number signs giving him points. Shirley appears as a nurse.)

 **Shirley Loon:** So, young kid, what we say for going into a spin? (She spins Marlard around then stops the chair and looks in his ear with an otoscope) Hmm. Now let's what we got inside here.

 **Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny:** (Waving) Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!

 **Plucky Duck:** (Puts a thermometer in Marlard's mouth) Say "Ahh!" (The thermometer swells and it explodes then Plucky stamped an a-okay sign on Marlard's forehead.) Alright.

 **Plucky Duck and Shirley Loon:** He's okay!

(Marlard rubs the a-okay off his forehead and Fifi sit on Marlard's lap and gasp in fear.)

 **Fifi La Fume:** _Bonjour._ You're look nice boyfriend. (Marlard sniff the bad smell and pull Fifi out of his lap.) Very lovely.

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** What's going on here?

 **Buster Bunny:** Why, Marlard, we thought you never ask.

 **Babs Bunny:** You see, these five little flying saucers robots are come from outer space and they want us salves for a theme park.

 **Buster Bunny:** Um, what are we trying to say is...

 **Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny:** (Yelling) WE NEED YOUR HHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!

(Ken walks to the hole and looks down. Then he sit down.)

 **Ken Clarkson:** Oh. What I am going to tell Mr and Miss Hinkerson about his son have gone down the hole?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** That was... Very impressive.

 **Shirley Loon:** Yes, Marlard. But do you know think that I can control my minds powers? (She began to floated up)

 **Hamton Pig:** And you know, little boy, we're Tiny Toons.

 **Plucky Duck:** Is like we're better shine then Warner Bros Inc. (He kiss the logo)

(Suddenly, they hear a rumbling noise. The Rostars came into the course. Rostars Platehead jumps onto the grass divot. Then Rostars Sections push the trees. Rostars Rator and Rostars Wires stomp the bench.)

 **Rostars Wires:** We're here!

 **Rostars Spiker:** (Bent the lamp post) Me too. (The lamp post hit Rostars Spiker's face) That hurt!

(The Rostars approach Marlard and all the Tiny Toons.)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Who are these guys?

 **Buster Bunny:** Um, remember the tiny robots what we told you about?

 **Rostars Rator:** You heard of the Dream Team? Well we're the Mean Team, Hisser Lad.

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Hisser Lad?

 **Rostars Platehead:** (Jumps on Rator's head) We're the Rostars. R-O- Oh... Um...

 **Rostars Rator:** Let's see what you got, chump! (He throws the golf club at Marlard as he catches it.)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** They told me not become a golf player when I grow up.

 **Rostars Wires:** (Mocking Marlard) They told me not become a golf player when I grow up. (All Laugh)

 **Rostars Sections:** Maybe you're chicken. (Clucking)

 **Fowlmouth:** I'm look like a chicken!

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Did you call me that?

 **Rostars Rator:** (Points at Marlard) Hey. (Grabs Marlad) Come here. (He scrunches him into a golf ball and a tee.) (To Rostars Platehead) Here ya go, take him.

 **Rostars Platehead:** Watch the club! Can you believe it?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Is not funny, guys! You're making a big mistake!

 **Rostars Sections:** You dump nitwit, Shaggy Blod.

 **Sweetie Bird:** He is not a dump nitwit! Marlard was little kid that he needs to grow up!

(Back in the real world as a Basketball Jones song begins, childrens are playing crazy golf and Ned Connery walks by. He sees the childrens, he stops and watched them play. A girl gets the ball and looks up at Ned Connery, she couldn't believe her eyes.)

 **Little Girl:** You're Ned Connery.

 **Psychiatrist:** Now, Buckienana tell me what's wrong?

 **Neville Buckienana:** Well, it's happened like this. I was about to hit the ball with my club when all the sudden...

(Then it's Victor Montgonna's turn.)

(Back in the church, Ned Connery is still praying.)

 **Ned Connery:** I never go with Jennifer again.

(In Marlard's House, Carl was reading a newspaper about Five Golf Players over wound. He throws the newspaper on the table with tons of newspaper and he sighed.)

 **Carl Hinkerson:** (To Winona) Can you a nerve about these players.

(Meanwhile the four Five Golf Players are at a fortune teller's place, they sit next to her, holding hands around. She is humming while looking at her crystal ball.)

 **Fortune Teller:** I see robots like flying saucers. Five robots flying saucers from outta space. And a big robot with all the switches around. It fires the beam at the players. They need your talent to win a golf game against Buster Bunny.

 **Victor Montgonna:** (Whispering) Buster Bunny?

 **Fortune Teller:** I also seen a 10 year old boy name Marlard Hinkerson, being sucked down a big hole at school by furry creatures.

 **Victor Montgonna:** (Gets up from the chair) That's no good. Let's leave this place.

 **Fred Percival:** Yes, you quite right.

 **Randall Vinnie:** (To Neville Buckienana) Let's try the sleepy injection.

 **Neville Buckienana:** Good idea. (To Fortune Teller) _Cio_.

(Back at school, Ken and the Hinkerson Family

(The shadows approached

(Meanwhile, back in the real world at nighttime in New York City, a private helicopter flies passed the One World Trade Center. Then it flies towards the Empire State Building and turn left. Flies passed MetLife Building and the Chrysler Building. And it lands in UN Building.

 **Bald Eagle:** Today in the few moments, Team Tinys are going to battle game of golf with five giant robots golf players all the way from Planet Scrapter... The Rostars!

(The crowd boos at the Rostars

 **Robobosstron:** As soon we beat all the Tiny Toons, I'll moved from Planet Scrapter to Acme Acres to take over, and then the Earth for invasion. (Loopy gasp) (Chuckles to himself) Just imagining.

(Robobosstron's fantasy begins. All the people screamed running around. The Rosaucer are attacking New York City. One of the Rosaucer fires a electric beam at the building. The other fires at the Empire State Building and explode. The other one at London and fires at the Gherkin Building and glass shredding into bits. The other at Moscow and drops a bomb at Saint Basil's Cathedral and explode. The two of them went towards Mount Rushmore and fires at four president's head and replace into four head of Robobosstron. The other throws the giant steel ball at Hollywood Sign in Los Angeles. And finally the other one at Paris and cut the Eiffel Tower and fell on the river. And Robobsstron puts a flag one of the destroyed car and laugh at the destruction of the city. Robobosstron's fantasy ends as Robobosstron laughs)

 **Robobosstron:** Yes. It be great. (Loopy gasp in horror and went off.) (To Army of Rosaucers and Rostars) Okay then, let's go. The game will be started by a minute.

(Two Rosaucer guards pulls Robobosstron's cart and went off followed by Rostars and the army of Rosacuers.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Ken, what's wrong? What happened?

 **Ken Clarkson:** You don't... You don't... You don't know what happened to the Five Golf Players? Well, the fact is.. their talents have been stolen. It was Robobosstron that made them unconscious!

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Oh, my god! (Winona gasp)

(The Tiny Toons gasp in shock as Marlard was horrified and they groan in worry.)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** So that's what happened to those players!

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Ken, is that true?

 **Ken Clarkson:** Yes. You see, Robobosstron use a some sort a machine ray to suck all the talents and give them to those five Rosaucers to become giant robots know as the Rostars! The first one become look like Ned Connery, the second look like Victor Montgonna, the third one was Randell Vinnie, fourth Fred Percival and fifth Neville Buckienana!

(Rostars Wires begin to swing his club. As about to hit the ball, he saw the golf ball with the fuse lit on it. He stopped and whined with fear and he looks at the audience, and then it explode.)

 **Buster Bunny:** Nice ACME Exploding Golf Ball you got, Calamity!

 **Rostars Section:** (To Rostar Platehead) Hit the golf ball!

 **Rostars Platehead:** Right!

(As Rostars Platehead comes into the pitch, Furball appears with his biggest magnet and pointed at Rostar Platehead. A big pieces of Rostars Platehead went onto Furball's magnet. Rostars Section look at Rostars Plathead in his shocked. Rostars Plathead stop and look that his back pieces was missing and he's butt-naked.)

 **Rostars Spiker:** I'll give it a go.

(As Rostars Spiker about to hit the ball, Little Beeper appears.)

 **Little Beeper:** Beep-beep!

(Little Beeper started to zoom around and around Spiker and Rostars Spiker started to spin around and around making dizzy and falls over as his nuts and bolts flying up and down. Little Beeper hits the golf ball.)

 **Rostars Platehead:** You next!

 **Rostars Section:** Right.

(He started to swing his club and then he stopped.)

 **Rostars Section:** Huh?!

(He saw Fifi was sitting on the golf ball.)

 **Fifi La Fume:** _Bonjour._ I've got something for you, friends.

(Rostars Rator, Spiker, Platehead and Section sniffed the bad smell they gasped and fainted.)

 **Montana Max:** (Throws a pie on Rostars Rator's face) Take that!

 **Robobosstron:** Seized the little duck girl!

(The Rostars Rator, Wires, Spiker and Section surround Shirley.)

 **Rostars Spiker:** Come here, little ugly swan.

 **Shirley Loon:** Uh-oh. Think hard, Shirley.

 **Robobosstron:** Okay, then. The boy's hit the golf! (To Rostars Section/Wires/Spiker) Alright, run to the ball. (Yelling) FLAT IT!

(Loppy hears and gasp. He saw three Rostars are running to the ball in the air. She got out of the chair and run to the ball.)

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Loppy! What are you doing!

(Loppy jumps and hit Marlard's ball. She didn't realised that he saw Rostars Section was jumping. Until when she's too late, she gets crushed by Rostars Section, Spiker and Wires dog piled her. Marlard's golf ball rolled towards the flag.)

 **Rostars Spiker:** Little girl squishy! (They got out of Loppy who is flat as a pancake.)

 **Buster Bunny:** (Points at flat Loppy) Oh, look!

(Babs/Fifi/Plucky/Calamity Gasp)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** (Shout) Loppy!

 **Winona Hinkerson:** My baby girl Loopy!

 **Carl Hinkerson:** She's was flatten!

 **Ken Clarkson:** Like a paper

(Then Roderick and Rhubella as repair people came in approaching Loopy)

 **Roderick:** Come on, Rhubella, let's fix her body and back on the seat!

(Roderick puts an air hose in Loopy's mouth and they pump her up like a balloon. Rhubella pulls the hose out of Loopy's mouth and started to deflates the air out of her flying through the sky. Loopy fells on the seat next to Carl, Winona and Ken and she's back to her normal self.)

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Are you alright, sister?

 **Robobosstron:** (Last Words) You see, Tiny Toons? You never beat me. But when we get there, you will coming to the theme park on Planet Scrapter with me! Time you become the main attractions.

(Marlard opens the eyes and spotted a switch say "Downward Rocket Pack." He reach the switch and flick the switch. The rocket comes out in downwards.)

 **Robobosstron:** Huh?!

(The rocket pack blast off and zoom backwards, dropping Marlard and hit around the bridge. The golf ball and the remote falls down and went onto Marlard. Robobosstron bashed around ship bridge and break through the hole on the roof and into space. Robobosstron grabs the metal bit as the rocket pack still blasting off. Marlard picks a golf ball and remote. Marlard and all the Tiny Toons looked at Robobosstron holding a roof. Marlard turns to Buster Bunny and nods him. Buster Bunny turns

 **Tiny Toons:** Time for you to get wet!

(Tiny Toons pulls out a bucket of water out of their back. Robobosstron whimpering as all Tiny Toons throw the water on Robobosstron. The electric sparks all around Robobosstron. Robobosstron let go the metal bits and blast off to the gear of the spaceship as he scream. He went on the gears and crushed by the turning gears into bits and he was destroyed.

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Phew! We're made it, guys. Is not the way. Let's get back to Acme Acres and turn on the Rostars and get the talents.

(The camera switches to broken Robobosstron's giant spaceship floats away in space continued breaking up. Inside the ship, Marlard and all the Tiny Toons Characters heard a explosion sound. They look outside the window and see the giant spaceship started to explode. They look each other and look back. In space the whole giant spaceship explode into a massive fireball. As the fireball fade away, the giant spaceship was gone and destroyed into pieces. Back on the ACME Acres Golf Course, Marlard turns on all the Rostars.)

 **Buster Bunny:** Now then, little friends.

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Yes. (He turns to Jeremy Smiths.) He really he's a great golf player.

(Carl punch at Jeremy Smiths' face and knock him down.)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Good hit, dad.

(Next day at the gym, Five Golf Players are practicing without their talent.)

 **Ned Connery:** (Sighs) It's no good, guys. We're never do it. We're sucks.

 **Randell Vinnie:** Yes, this is where we not do things right.

 **Fred Percival:** You know, Ned? Seems we're kind of funny, we can't do golf now.

 **Ned Connery:** Yeah, you're right.

(As he about to talk, the door went open as Marlard, Carl, Winnoa, Loppy and Ken comes in.)

 **Victor Montgonna:** Who are they?

 **Carl Hinkerson:** Well, if you do, then you have. Ken. The golf ball please.

(Ken pulls a box and opens the lid, showing them the ball that has their talent inside it. It's still glowing, they all look at it with awe as Marlard holds the ball.)

 **Neville Buckienana:** What the hell is in it?

 **Fred Percival:** Never seen before.

 **Randell Vinnie:** Yeah, bit like a Star Wars.

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Touch it.

 **Victor Montgonna:** I can't is very shocking.

 **Winona Hinkerson:** Victor, if you want your talent back? Then you need to. Marlard.

(They all reach for the ball while they're touching it, the ball shakes their talents went back inside their bodies. They move their hands off the ball.)

 **Randell Vinnie:** Hey! I hit the ball with the club!

 **Ned Connery:** Um, Buckienana?

(Neville nods and kneel down to Marlard.)

 **Loopy Hinkerson:** Marlard? How you going to do the play golf with them?

 **Ken Clarkson:** Yes. But, um... How you can it?

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** Well... (Pause for 5 second.) ...there's one way to find out.

(On My Way Music Begins)

 **Man#1:** On my way. On my way. On my way. On my way.

 **Narrator:** And so, Marlard Hinkerson becomes a child golf players. And his mother, his father, his sister and his friend are very proud after beating Robobosstron and giving all the Five Golf Player's talents back. And in school, P.E teacher, Ralph was impressed that Marlard was a golf player. And he ask him when he grown up he'll become a golf player. And sometimes, Marlard was playing mini golf with his family, Carl, Winona and Loppy, along with his friend, Ken. And soon during day, Marlard visited the golf club with Five Golf Players. And learn many skills and becoming a golf player. And for Tiny Toons? Well... They where happy to free in the Acme Acres and come back for during cartoon shows. And the five Rosaucers were... (The Narrator turns out to be Buster Bunny) now happy to stays. And becoming a cartoon stars in our shows. For many days and every weeks, Tiny Toons characters were now in...

(Buster saw the audience and made surprising shocked and the music screeching halt.)

 **Buster Bunny:** Ah! Whoa! Ah! H-h-h-h- Hiya, people. Um... You didn't expect me that I was a narrator the whole time? Well, it was all the story act. And so, as Buster Bunny along with Babs Bunny...

 **Babs Bunny:** Are now comes to the end of our very movie about...

 **Buster Bunny:** Marlard and...

 **Babs Bunny:** Everyone says outloud that we're...

 **Tiny Toons:** The Tiny Toons Characters!

(Tiny Toons Theme begins)

 **Buster Bunny:** We're tiny...

 **Babs Bunny:** We're toony...

 **Tiny Toons:** We're all a little looney, and in this cartoony, we're invading your TV!

 **Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny:** We're comic dispensers...

 **Buster Bunny:** We crack up all the censors...

 **Tiny Toons:** On Tiny Toon Adventures, get a dose of comedy! So here's Acme Acres, it's a whole wide world apart, our home sweet home, it stands alone, a cartoon work of art!

 **Plucky Duck:** The scripts were rejected, expect the unexpected...

 **Tiny Toons:** On Tiny Toon Adventures, it's about to start!

 **Plucky Duck:** They're furry, they're funny...

 **Tiny Toons:** They're Babs and Buster Bunny. Montana Max has money, Elmyra is a pain!

 **Buster Bunny:** Here's Hamton...

 **Plucky Duck:** And Plucky...

 **Babs Bunny:** Dizzy Devil's yucky...

 **Tiny Toons:** Furrball's unlucky, and Gogo is insane! At Acme Looniversity we earn our toon degree, The teaching staff's been getting laughs since 1933! We're tiny, we're toony, we're all a little looney. It's Tiny Toon Adventures, come and join the fun!

 **Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny:** And now our song is done!

 **Buster Bunny:** Well everybody, as the movie ends...

 **Babs Bunny:** We can say all together...

 **Tiny Toons:** And that's our wrap!

(Plucky appears)

 **Plucky Duck:** Oh, yeah? Watch! That's not our wrap!

(Five Rosaucers Appears and push Plucky on the ground.)

 **Rosaucers Rator/Platehead/Wires/Sections/Spiker:** That's our wrap!

(Marlard push the screen)

 **Marlard Hinkerson:** (To audience) Can we go home now?

(Marlard pulls a screen back as all the Tiny Toons and Five Rosaucers waves. THE END words appears on above. )


End file.
